Chromium and its compounds are the basic raw materials commonly used in metallurgy, metal processing, electroplating, tanning, paint, pigments and other industries. A large amount of chromium-containing waste gas, waste water and waste residue generated during the production process of the above industries has been causing severe environmental pollution. Since Cr(VI) is a water-soluble heavy metal, some of the Cr(VI)-contaminated sites are polluted over a depth of up to 100 meters. Therefore, it has always been a great challenge in environmental protection to remediate the contaminated chromium-containing soil.
Currently, despite of numerous methods for remediation of heavily contaminated chromium-containing soil, these methods cannot provide ideal remediation effect on contaminated soil deep in depth.